La soledad comienza
by Alex-sy
Summary: Mi nombre es Alexandra, la puta más famosa de Tokio... No hay amor, no hay cariño, tú único cometido es satisfacer al cliente. / Sakura, huérfana y sola, ya terminé con mis fantasías de poder llegar a ser feliz...entonces, ¿Qué queda ahora?../SxS y AxIt
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia que llevo ya bastante tiempo recreando en mi cabecita, me gustaría que la leyerais para saber vuestra opinión y decidir continuarla o no. Gracias a todos

Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, todos menos Alexandra, que me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-EL COMIENZO-<strong>_

_Cerrando los ojos se apaga el universo,_

_pequeño telón para escenario tan inmenso._

_¿te falta algo?¿te sientes solo? no importa,_

_pues un corazón grande se llena con poco._

El ruido del despertador consiguió separarme del único lugar donde puedo ser feliz, mis sueños, miré la hora y vi que tenia tiempo de sobra para ir a trabajar.

Me levante y me puse frente al espejo, una manía que odio ya que tengo asco a mi cuerpo, a mi cuerpo y a mi misma en general.

Lo único que veo es a una chica de 19 años castaña con un buen cuerpo y con la mirada perdida. Eso soy yo señores, el prototipo de chica que gusta a todo el mundo pero que todos usan en un mismo fin, fin al que yo misma me dedico.

Si, soy Alexandra, la preciada joya del burdel mas famoso de Tokio.

**¿Grandiosa vida eh?**

_No estas solo si hablas con la almohada,_

_sufrir es el modo de estar activo sin hacer nada._

_Emborracharse no sustituye la falta de compañía,_

_pues de soledad te llenas conforme la botella se vacía_

_da igual cervezas que cubatas, beber alcohol no es malo,_

_peor es el agua que si no la bebes te mata._

El ruido de una pelea callejera me alertó e hizo que corriera a esconderme a una esquina de esa asquerosa calle.

Me disimularía bien si no fuera por mi largo y descuidado pelo rosa, sí, rosa chicle.

Empalagoso, exótico y con el tiempo aburrido, exactamente como soy yo, una niña adorable que pasa de familia en familia con la vana ilusión de poder establecerse en algún lugar. Hasta hace una semana creía que conseguiría encajar en algún lugar, ser querida y mimada...

¿pero quien quiere a una niña de 17 años ya?.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie.

Por eso decidí huir de todo el mundo, abandonar mis falsas ilusiones y tratar de formar yo un lugar donde tuviera todo lo que deseaba, pero ¿que puedo hacer siendo menor de edad, no teniendo ningún techo y estar con los bolsillos vacíos ?

**Fácil... pudrirme en las calles de Tokio.**

_La noche ya llegó, la soledad comienza_

_tus ojos se cierran, la soledad comienza_

_La noche ya llegó, la soledad comienza_

_tus ojos se cierran, la soledad comienza_

* * *

><p>Dejarme vuestros comentarios con opiniones yo sugerencias. ¡Gracias!

_S.Y._


	2. Chapter 2

Cogí mi gabardina negra y me la puse ya que hacia bastante frío fuera.

Comprobé que todo estuviera bien cerrado y me encaminé hacia el trabajo.

Caminé por las estrechas calles que me conocía a la perfección para llegar antes, pero había algo que me llamó la atención. ¿ Una mata de pelo rosa?

Me acerqué y la vi, una niña de pelo rosa con la cara roja por el frio que estaba temblando.

Normalmente no presto atención a estas cosas ya que la gente como ella suelen ser drogadictos o borrachos, pero hubo algo de ella que me atrajo.

Su cara.

Esa niña era muy bonita, demasiado para estar tirada por estos barrios y menos sola.

Me acerqué y la toqué la cara para intentar despertarla, pero vi que tenía una ligera capa de sudor a pesar de estar con estas temperaturas y que la frente le ardía.

"_¿Por qué coño siempre me tengo que encargar de todo?"_

La cargué en mi espalda y me encaminé de nuevo a mi casa, no podía dejarla en la calle y menos así.

Tras 5 minutos llegué, la tumbé en mi cama tapándola y la puse un paño en la frente.

Cogí el telefono y marqué a mi amiga Sai.

"_¿Quién?" - _Preguntó una voz melosa al otro lado del teléfono.

"_Soy yo, Alexandra. Te llamo para decirte que hoy no voy a poder ir"_

"_¿Y eso por qué mi amor? - _Esa maricona no para nunca de hablar, si no fuera porque le aprecio hacia tiempo que le hubiera dicho un par de cosas.

"_No preguntes cosas que sabes que no te voy a responder"_

"_Vale amor, yo informaré al jefe. ¡I love you! _

Colgué y curvé las comisuras de mis labios un poco, aunque me ponga nerviosa ese tio es una parte muy importante de mi vida.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, y me descoloqué completamente.

¿Qué hacia alli?¿Dónde estoy?

Muchas dudas se agolpaban en mi cabeza hasta que vi que alguien entró por la puerta, una chica castaña muy hermosa, tanto que me descolocó un poco.

Me sonrió y me dio un vaso de chocolate caliente.

"_¿Quién eres? _

"_Me llamo Alexandra, te encontré en un callejón con bastante fiebre y te traje aquí"_

"_¿Por qué no me dejaste allí?_

"_Porque soy demasiado buena, tanto que a veces alcanzo el nivel de gilipollas"_

Ante esto me reí y después nos quedamos observándonos bastante rato.

"_Supongo que quieres que te cuente que hacia allí, ¿no?_

"_No, yo no obligo a hacer nada a nadie que no quiera." - _Esto me sorprendió, me recogió de la calle, me metió en su casa y a pesar de todo eso , ¿no quiere que le cuente nada... ?

"_Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 5 años y desde entonces e pasado por quince familias. _

_Por una circunstancia u otra siempre acababa yéndome otra vez._

_Hasta hace unos días, cuando por fin me di cuenta de que nunca encontraría un lugar fijo decidí que yo misma crearía ese lugar, pero no pensé que para crear eso necesito dinero, estudios y demás...Sí, lo sé, soy estúpida."_

Se quedó mirándome otra vez, como analizándome.

Siempre que me habían echo eso me había molestado mucho... Pero este caso no era igual que los otros, ella es diferente, especial diría yo.

"_Quiero proponerte algo"_

"_Soy toda oídos"_

"_Quédate conmigo" _

¿¡Cómo! ¿Quería que me quedara con ella?

Creo que he oído mal, si seguro que es eso.

Nadie conoce a una chica en la calle y la ofrece su casa así como así.

"_¿Qué?_

Me sonrió, no una de esas sonrisas fingidas, por educación o con asco.

No, una sonrisa grande, hermosa y con...Bondad

"_Mira, es la primera vez que hago algo como esto. Me das mucha pena, se que suena mal pero es la verdad. Te ofrezco una casa, comida, que te pague los estudios y mi compañía. ¿No querías eso?_

"_Lo siento, pero estoy cansada de que todo el mundo haga cosas por mi po..."_

"_¿Quién te a dicho que lo vaya a hacer por ti niña?" - _me interrumpió - "_Esto lo hago por mi, porque esta casa es demasiado grande y porque me siento sola a veces."_

Me sorprendió que me dijera eso, que admitiera con tanta facilidad como se sentía y que, aunque no me lo dijera directamente, se preocupara por mi.

Pero recordé mi pasado, todas esas caras que creía que serían mi familia, todos los lugares, todas las casas...

"_Mañana iré a formalizarte como mi familia, necesito tu nombre y edad princesa"_

"_No te he dicho que aceptara quedarme" _

"_Hmph, siempre hago lo que quiero y consigo todo lo que anhelo, ¿Por qué tú me harías ser diferente?_

Cuando terminó de decir eso se fue de la habitación, pero lejos de estar triste o enfadada una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en mi cara.

¿Qué mas daba arriesgarme otra vez? 

Quizá encontré mi lugar, y no precisamente sola.

"¿_Para qué fiarse del reloj, si cada vez marca una cosa distinta?"_

_ "Mejor solo fiate de mi y juntos lograremos formar eso tan difícil llamado vida"_


End file.
